Master Guide 4 card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Japanese Master Guide 4 card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking that of the Master Guide 4. The original linguistic conventions have been edited for coherence, but all meanings have been preserved as best as possible. File No. 01: The Great Battle Raging between Fire and Water in the South Seas The "Atlanteans" wished to extend their dominance, not just across the oceans, but also over the surrounding land. The "Fire Kings" defended their island against this aggression. Here will be revealed the story of the fierce battles between these two forces, and of the "Mermail" who were swept up into this war! The Greedy Ruler of the Seas The "Atlanteans'" endless desire to rule drove them to spread their forces, not only in the oceans, but also on the land. Their assault went undeterred until they ruled much of the Southern Landscape. With their influence and power spread that wide, they began making preparations to attack their long-held enemies, the "Fire Kings", in their home volcano regions. Assault of the "Atlantean" Troops When the cunning "Atlanteans" began their assaults, they focused on areas that were inhabited by beings and groups without much power. They would absorb those lands into their territory and gain more power from them, then they would attack other weak areas again, and they repeated that process several times. By the time the inhabitants of nearby areas caught on, the problem had already become hard for them to manage. The Sanctuary's Protectors The "Fire Kings" protect a lone island, whose live volcano serves as both their sanctuary and their home. When they battle, their bodies flare up to their limits and burn up, but they reincarnate from within those flames. Thus, they manage to keep battling time and time again without being defeated. The "Fire Kings" and "Atlanteans" Clash After expanding their territory farther and farther, the "Atlanteans" finally reached the Fire Kings' island and began their attack. "Garunix" had to burn himself to his limits against such an immense army, but he incinerated many of them. The "Fire Kings" sacrificed their very bodies to resist, and in the face of that, the "Atlanteans" could do nothing but retreat. The Metropolis Surfaces from the Deep Sea One day, tectonic movements caused a sunken seafloor land to surface. "Lemuria" had been a highly advanced civilization in the past, and the Surface World called it the discovery of the century, but the "Mermail" who'd made it their home knew that this meant it would be taken from them. The "Mermail", the Residents of "Lemuria" A tribe that lived in the seas near "Lemuria" long before the city sank into the ocean. They had struggled to fight off their enemies, but they'd finally found calm in the sunken "Lemuria". The Legendary Tribe from Folklore The water-dwelling "Mermail" also appear in the folklore about "Lemuria". They have fearsome powers, but they dislike fighting, so, aside from some members of the Imperial Guard, they take on human-like appearances. But once they become determined to fight, they don mana-infused armor to defeat their enemies with unmatched power. "Mermail" Treasure In addition to the three mana-infused armors, there is apparently another treasure that the "Mermail" guard. It is said that whosoever wields this treasure will be able to rule over them as their king. The "Mermail" King and the Legend of the Bracelet Usually, the "Mermails" are led by their queen, "Abysstrite", with their king nowhere to be seen. Some say that the person who manages to obtain a certain bracelet will become the "Mermail" king, but no one except the queen knows where that bracelet is. The Stolen Treasure and King's Advent Upon hearing the rumors, the "Atlanteans" used the turmoil from the city's surfacing to steal the bracelet and control the "Mermail". They turned the battle against the "Fire Kings" in their favor by using the "Mermail" as vanguards in the assault. But "Poseidra" got too full of himself and put on the bracelet, and instantly, his body began to change, and the "Mermail" King who was spoken of in legends appeared. File No. 02: The Maiden Exiled from Paradise Who is this woman who has taken so many treasures from God's treasure room? Why is she doing this? What will her fate be, now that she has repeatedly performed this forbidden act? All these questions will be answered here. She Who Has Tasted the Joy of the Forbidden Maybe it was because her everyday life was so full of hardship, and left her so tired, that one of the holy maidens living in Paradise accidentally entered God's treasure room and took one of His treasures. Putting her lips to the "Chalice" sent a joy she'd never before felt through her entire body. Since then, she snuck into the treasure room every once in a while to sneak a treasure out, knowing full well that that was expressly forbidden. The Taken Treasures Aside from the joy-inducing "Chalice", the treasures she snuck out included the "Lance" that could slice through any type of demonic power, and the "Dress" that could ward its wearer from disasters and destruction. And of course, God took notice. God's Wrath and the Fallen Holy Maiden One day, she snuck into the treasure room like usual to find her next target, not realizing that this was the last chance God was giving her to stop. Her blasphemous acts angered God greatly, and the maiden was banished from paradise. File No. 03: The Thereafter of the DT World My name is "Steelswarm Roach". During the last Great War, I managed to leave the Cycle with a tremendous power. That War's great final battle pitted the fate of every living being against the planet's Creator Goddess. I'm going to talk briefly about the events on the Surface World that followed that battle. The Great War with the World on the Line The "Planetforger" wanted to destroy and recreate the world in an endless loop until her ideal world was formed, and all life on the planet gathered to stand against her. Finally, by the actions of the Two Warriors who'd obtained just fragments of her power, she was defeated, and a new age began on the Surface World. The Being Watching Over the World's Path I was originally a sealed demon, but one day, due to contact with a power that was not from this planet, I ascended to a higher level of being that stood outside the Cycle of Reincarnation. Ever since, I've been guided by that power to live a very long life as the observer to the path the world will take. Saying Goodbye to the Goddess's Vestige After defeating the "Planetforger", "Sombre" and "Kerykeion" bade farewell to those who remained. I don't know where they headed, but the fragments of the "Planetforger's" power residing within them probably led them to watch over the Surface World somewhere out there. Those Carrying on the New World Due to their vast knowledge, the "Gishki" youths "Avance" and "Emilia" would play a central role among the youngsters tasked with building the new world. They had fought together with the Two Warriors, and they came to say their goodbyes before the Two left the Surface World for good. Those Who Obtained the Planet's Power In the deepest reaches of the Naturia Forests rests the World Tree, whose roots are said to reach the planet's very core. The Tree's overflowing planetary powers allowed me to reach a new level of evolution. And after "Leodrake", the sacred beast guarding the World Tree, obtained the planet's power like me, he gained the form of King of the Naturia Forest, "Leo". The Little Protector in the Great Marshland The Great Marshlands are home to many tribes. "Pilica" was born into the lineage of the Chief of the tribe that protected the Marshlands. The staff she holds was passed down through the generations, and the statue at its tip was carved on by its previous owner, "Kamui", as a memento of his partner who fell in the Great War. Pilica, Descendant of Gusto: Descendant of Reeze and Kamui The Hero's Corpse and the Rampage of Power It seems that "Crystal's" core, which had stopped functioning after the Great War, began overloading due to the forced multiple Fusions he'd endured. The core absorbed all light and took on an ominous form. Something like this has never happened before... Maybe this has something to do with that ominous feeling I've been getting lately... File No. 04: The Wisdom of the Latest Magical Research, and the Fate of One Boy It's said that there's not a single person studying magic who doesn't know the name of "La Maison", the "Grand Spellbook Tower". We're going to publish a story about its state-of-the-art magitech wonders and the war they triggered, and about a single boy who walked a strange and fateful path!! The Educational Research Institute, "La Maison" The educational research institute, "La Maison", has produced top-notch Spellcasters who've specialized in a wide range of fields, from combat to technological research. "La Maison" houses a large collection of "Spellbooks" that are filled to the brim with wisdom accumulated through many years of research. Some of these tomes are available to the average Spellcaster. The "Spellbooks" Use Magic to Record Information Inside "La Maison", wisdom is recorded using magic itself. A Crest-Type computer terminal has been developed to let visitors extract data, and it uses certain technology to transmit and actualize that data. The Spellbook Libraries of Light and Darkness The Spellbook Libraries contain the accumulated wisdom of "La Maison" in the form of magic. "Solein" contains the magic of Light, while "Crescen" contains the magic of Darkness. Although they are called Libraries, they do not contain books made of paper. Administrator of the Spelbook Libraries If you want to search for and through "Spellbooks" without much actual information about them, you'll usually need the handheld index, "Grimo". But "Batel", the Libraries' administrator, has the entire facility's contents recorded in his photographic memory, so he can can actualize any "Spellbook" using his own magical power. The Magical Stones at the Heart of "La Maison" There is a reason the "Spellbooks" use magic as a medium when recording information. The amount of information in "La Maison" is mindbogglingly huge, and many times in the past, when it was recorded on mere paper, it was not updated. But a solution was developed in the form of magic-absorbing stones that collected the magic of every "Spellbook" used, along with the identity of its user. Thus, information can now be smoothly updated, as it is fed directly back into the Libraries. The Magical Feedback System of "La Maison" The Belief of the Magical Citadel's King The King of the Magical Citadel believed that magical knowledge should be controlled, and should only be used "effectively". He feared the expanding power of "La Maison", which handed out such knowledge willy-nilly, and as such he decided that he should take control of the institute. The Talented but Carefree Boy, "Mat" "Mat" had a membership at one of the advanced laboratories of "La Maison". Because of his natural talent, "Hieron" and "Trice" considered him qualified to view the higher-class "Spellbooks". Instead, he spent most of his days carefree, never using a magical computer terminal of his own. The "Endymion" Army Invades!! One a day like any other, which "Mat" spent doing nothing at all, the "Endymion" army attacked "La Maison". The institute was unable to do anything in the face of the organized, systematic attack of "Endymion". The Forbidden Book is Unleashed While many sacrificed their lives, "Mat" got his hands on a magical terminal for the first time and searched for power. He accessed the "Spellbook of the Master", pulling out whatever he could... but unbeknownst to him, a wicked magic that had been sealed away since an ancient invasion was waiting to break free from its seal via one of the "Spellbooks". The Spreader of Death, "La Mort" The magic sealed inside the "Spellbook of the Master" corrupted "Mat", turning him into a wicked sorcerer. He began to spread death to all those around him, whether they were friend or foe. The Boy Who Became an Angel "La Mort", driven to the verge of death, could not withstand the dark magic's corruption. "Hieron" and "Trice" refused to stand by and watch him die, so they entrusted him with the ritual, "Judgment", which had the power to destroy darkness and save the pure. The dark magic that had corrupted him was cast out of him, and the holy magic inside of him was amplified, and he was saved. File No. 05: Where'd Sangan Go? Everyone's idol, "Sangan", hasn't been seen for a while! I got a request to go look for him, and learned that he'd apparently gone on a vacation to the Underworld and hadn't returned. Time to have a look over the evidence and witness testimony! A Fun Underworld Trip It seems that, after spending a long time pondering, "Sangan" had decided to head for his roots: the Underworld. We have confirmed that, after sightseeing in the Underworld, he was last seen riding the "Tour Bus from the Underworld", which was departing for the Living World. Ms. "Tour Guide" remembers seeing him too. Tragedy Strikes at Breaktime I have obtained this photograph from a traveler. It appears "Sangan" wanted to take a bus home after resting at the terminal, but he got on the wrong one. The Fun Trip Turns Bad... After searching for a while, I managed to contact a passenger who'd met "Sangan" on that bus in that picture. Apparently, "Sangan" had sensed the mood and realized he was on the wrong bus, and he'd gotten off somewhere along its route. Got Off the Bus and Took a Shared Ride in a Taxi!! According to the trio's witness accounts, after "Sangan" got off the bus, he shared a taxi ride with someone. I still have no idea where he is, but I promise I'll continue looking and provide new information any time something comes up. File No. 06: Development Record of the Future's Aircraft - The Quantum Engineering That Changed History As quantum engineering swiftly developed, the rules of aerial combat were redefined by the "Mecha Phantom Beasts": state-of-the-art dogfighters with an all-new defense system. In this file, we will unveil the project's development history, along with the unexpected ways in which the "Mecha Phantom Beasts" evolved. Decoys Freed from the Limits of Physical Bodies The advanced technology of the "Mecha Phantom Beasts" includes quantum-output machines which create decoys that are nearly indistinguishable from the originals on radar, and are said to be so efficient at drawing away fire that as long as a single decoy has been deployed, the original machine cannot be shot down. The First-Generation Mecha Phantom Beasts These were the first combat-ready "Mecha Phantom Beasts", equipped with decoy-generating devices. Many uses for them were explored, but since the decoys are lumps of quantum energy, the first wave ultimately used them mostly to protect themselves and secure aerial control during dogfights. The Second-Generation Mecha Phantom Beasts This generation of "Mecha Phantom Beasts" is characterized by tactical diversity. There was much study and analysis of new decoy-related strategies. A new-concept aircraft called "Concuruda" was designed to protect the formerly-throwaway decoys while also using their energy to move at supersonic speeds to avoid attacks. The Third-Generation "Mecha Phantom Beasts" This generation developed large-scale and high-powered "Mecha Phantom Beasts", based on the premise that the decoys would help protect them where they would otherwise be disadvantaged in aerial combat. However, the use of small aircraft in large numbers was found to be more effective, so later generations of "Mecha Phantom Beasts" didn't follow this generation's line of thinking. Space-Based "Mecha Phantom Beasts" The quantum decoys' energy-efficiency caught the eyes of space agencies, so a wave of "Mecha Phantom Beasts" was developed for use in outer space. After launching from the surface, they could produce decoys and use them for extravehicular activities. The Final Stage of "Mecha Phantom Beast" Development The lessons learned from the third generation allowed the "Mecha Phantom Beast" forces to evolve toward an increased use of small, speedy aircraft. The "Enterblathnir" was developed as their flagship aircraft carrier, and working from it opened up a variety of missions, such that they could be considered a proper fighting force. File No. 07: The Prank-Loving Denizens of the Dark They lurk in the abandoned house on the outskirts of town, in the museum in the middle of the night, and occasionally even in the town itself. And of course, some are waiting close by, just out of your sight. Here, we will display profiles of these prank-loving spirits called "Ghostricks", along with glimpses of their daily lives. Rumors About the Mansion on the Edge of Town They say that ghosts live in the mansion right outside the town, and that they'll play tricks on anyone who goes inside. The rumors actually come from the denizens of darkness themselves, the "Ghostricks". After spreading those rumors, they look forward to pranking people lured to the mansion by them. But recently, few people have believed their rumor, so the mansion's been a little lonely. The Ghosts Who Inhabit the Mansion The name "Ghostrick" does not refer to a single type of creature, but to any member of the group of spirits who came from all kinds of places and ended up in "Alucard's" mansion. The one thing they all share is a love of tricks, but each one has its own personal quirks and preferred methods of pranking. A Late-Night Ruckus at the Museum!! When night falls on the town museum, the "Ghostricks" masquerading as exhibits begin to move about. When the sun comes up, some exhibits appear to have been moved, and others broken – perhaps this is a result of their frolicking? The Hero Who Guards the Museum Some mornings, thieves will be found unconscious in the museum. Oddly, all of them claim, "I was attacked by a ghost!"... The Museum's Inhabitants Of course, the "Ghostricks" living in the museum protected by "Dullahan" love to play pranks too. They even want to play pranks on daytime visitors, and are constantly itching to do so. Trouble at the Haunted House?! At the town's haunted house, the revolving door is moving on its own, and the doll set on display has vanished! Why would these attractions start up by themselves if they're normally moved by hand...? Where Are They Now?! The Phantom "Ghostricks" According to "Alucard", "Ghostricks" even exist outside the town near his mansion. Right now, it is unclear where they are, but we have tried to collect all of the information "Alucard" has given regarding them. "Ghostricks", Even in the Town The "Ghostricks" don't only thrive in deserted places like abandoned mansions and nighttime museums: some live unseen among humans as well. Among these outliers are the dream-manipulating demon, "Socuteboss", and the two "Ghostricks" living under her protection. A Midnight Gathering of All the "Ghostricks"! All the "Ghostricks" have gathered in the town for a grand night parade! Of course, this means they're in plain sight, but since they're having such a good time, people who see the festivities think they must be something like a rehearsal for a town festival. The "Ghostrick" Test of Courage!! A "Ghostrick"-only test of courage at night in the haunted house. The scarers eagerly lie in wait for their chance to scare the challengers. File No. 08: The Two Beautiful Potion Masters "Alchemic Magician" and "Slacker Magician" run a potion shop together. What's their deal now, when they used to be rivals? And what will come of the attempts of "Alchemic Magician" to help her best friend? The Melancholy of the Popular Potion Masters There used to be a time when we competed with each other to make new potions... Her mixing sense far surpasses mine, but because of her introverted personality, she just slacks around in her house all day now. My business is as good as ever, but it just feels like something's missing when she's like that... What can I do to bring back to her old energetic self... It's All for My Best Friend's Future!! I gotta get her outside and fix up that personality of hers... But no matter how many times I invite her, she won't come outside – looks like I'll have to do it by force!! Mysterious Medicines She's changed alright, but it seems like she's gotten even gloomier than before... But her instant-energy potions got really popular, even though the side effect is huge. I wanna say I expected nothing less, but that potion seems really addictive even after only one drink. Is this really alright...? File No. 09: The "Carnivore Forest" Search Log There exists a forest that, at first glance, seems perfectly normal – but if you look into the data, you'll find a surprising number of missing persons cases that seem to be related to it. As a biologist, I decided to study this forest, and I will record here what I discovered: a group of organisms thought to be the cause for the many disappearances. Strange Happenings in the Southern Part of the Forest For several days, I walked, unable to find anything to do with the disappearances' cause, until one day when I caught a glimpse of a strange scene deep in the forest. Somehow, a group of very young girls had made their way into the middle of these woods, and they were beckoning me to come closer. Was this some sort of indigenous tribe? I decided to draw nearer with the hope of speaking with them, but... What I Saw Was... I heard a voice coming from a thicket close by, and went to see if I could get a glimpse of any of the forest's other residents... and what I saw spread out before me was truly repulsive. It was the very girls(?) I had seen earlier – they were the ones responsible for the disappearances of so many people in this forest!! If You Encounter a "Traptrix" If you happen to catch sight of one of these creatures, leave the area without getting close to it. If you do end up getting close, however, it's no exaggeration to say you won't get a chance to escape. Category:Card storylines